Manipulation
by Stephanie Shortcake
Summary: Bella Swan is Emma Potter. Infamous twin to Harry Potter. Infamous manipulative, bad girl. Infamous Slytherin. Is she evil? Is she good? Death Eater? Read and review! *Used to be Infamous Control
1. Chapter 1

** Impulsive Control**

**A/N: Twilight/ Harry potter crossover with what I'm gonna guess is an original plot. Lol, yeah. So review.**

**Summary: Emma Potter, a Slytherin. Infamous twin to Harry Potter. Infamous manipulative bad girl. Death Eater? Double Agent? Order of the Phoenix? Light? Dark? Both? **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. & Emma**

**Rated: T, for now. For language, sexuality, and violence.**

**Links on me profile! This chapter is damn close to my story Imperfect in a World of Perfect, but that's as far as the similarites go. BTW Sirius didn't go to Azkaban**

**Chapter 01: My life so far.**

**Emma/Bella POV**

"Bella, we're leaving." said Edward softly. My heart tugged. I didn't love Edward, at all. I loved the idea of him. A family.

"O-okay. Just let me make up an excuse for Charlie." I stammered.

"No." said Edward harshly.

"What?" I asked. It was all coming to an end.

"Carlisle can barely pass for 30, but is playing for 33. It's time."

"I can skip the last part of my senior year." I said.

"No, Bella. It's just us. Me and my family. Not you." said Edward.

"You don't want me?" I said, my voice breaking.

"No." He kissed my forehead before disappearing. He left me. Just like everyone else always does.

Confused? Let me explain.

When I was one, my parents were murdered. My twin, Harry, and I were all that remained. But my brother is the chosen one. He was there the night Voldemort was murdered. I was with my Uncle Sirius, so Voldemort didn't hurt me. Anyway, so I was sent to live with Sirius. Harry couldn't ever live with us or even visit, to protect him. So when I was 11 a man, with a long white beard, brought us together. It was time, he had said. Harry and I were cautious at first. We were so much alike, yet so different.

My childhood was good. His was awful. I was cunning. He was brave. I was loud. He was quiet. I was mischeivious. He was reserved. The list goes on and on. Anyway, we boarded the Hogwart's Express together. He wanted to be in Gryffindor. I didn't mind where, as long as it wasn't Hufflepuff. But then came the sorting. The day we changed forever.

_Flashback. September 1st, 2001. (bumped up 10 years)_

"_Harry, I'm so nervous." I said. He nodded._

"_I know the feeling Em." I smiled and held his hand. He grinned at me._

"_I don't want to be in Slytherin. It's where the bad ones go." said Ron Weasley, from Harry's left. Harry agreed and I stayed silent._

"_Potter, Harry." Harry smiled at me before going over to the stool. After a few moment it said:_

"_Gryffindor!" The house of red and gold cheered. I sucked in a breath. I was next._

"_Potter, Emma." I tucked a loose stray of blonde hair and made my way to the stool. Harry gave me a thumbs up and I smiled at him._

"_Cunning." hissed a voice in my ear._

_'So I've been told.' I though back.'_

"_You are brave, no doubt about it."_

_'Again, I've been told.'_

"_You want to fit in. But where?"_

_'Your job to figure that out.'_

"_Snarky. __Hmm, you wish for power. You are smart and fiesty. Loyal, but Hufflepuff doesn't suit you. "_

_'Duh.'_

"_I know where you belong."_

"_Slytherin." shouted the hat. My world started spinning. I walked over to the sea of kids in sliver and green. I sat next to a boy with slicked back blonde hair._

"_Draco. Draco Malfoy." he introduced. I smiled shakily._

"_Emma Potter."_

"_Potter__? Are you related to Harry Potter?" asked a dumb looking amphibian like boy._

"_Yeah__." I said simply._

"_Oh."_

"_Ignore Goyle." said Draco. I liked him, and could tell we were going to be friends._

_September 2nd 2001._

_Today was when we got our timetables. I looked at mine._

_Monday-_

_Herbology-Hufflepuff_

_Charms- Ravenclaw_

_Potions-Gryffindor_

_History of Magic- Gryffindor_

_Lunch_

_Defense against the Dark Arts- Ravenclaw_

_Flying- Gryffindor_

_Transfiguration- Hufflepuff_

_I looked up from the parchment, and across the hall. I saw a familiar head and raced over to him._

"_Hiya Harry!" I said happily. He turned around and Ron turned his nose up._

"_What?" asked Harry irritably. I stared at him._

_"Uh, I just wanted to say hi..." I mumbled._

"_Oh well. Hi." said Harry shortly._

"_What's wrong?" I snapped. He was acting like an arse!_

"_You're a Slytherin." retorted Ron._

_"So?"_

"_No one good ever comes from there." said Harry._

"_Are you kidding me? I'm not evil!"_

"_Yes you are. Remember the pet store__" accused Harry._

"_That was an accident. I couldn't control my magic!" I blew up a fish, when I got mad once._

"_Go away Emma." snarled Ron. Tears welled up into my aqua eyes. First my parents...now my brother._

_Fast Forward. June 18th, 2006_

"_Harry!" I shouted angrily._

"_What do you want?" he spat, spinning around. He thinks I'm evil still. Course my boyfriend didn't help._

_"Sirius is like my fucking father. I am coming with you." I said sharply._

"_How do we know you you ain't a trap?" shrieked Ron._

"_Ronald he is the last ounce of family I have." I said, my voice breaking. Harry stared at me. I stared back. Harry left me, that day in first year. Never to come back. I was alone._

"_Fine. Hermione, watch her." relented Harry. I glared at him. We eventually got to the Ministry. It turned out it was a trap. Not set by me, however._

"_Sirius!" I shouted when the man who was like a father to me appeared._

"_Oh Emma!" He rushed over to me and hugged me. I smiled._

_"I thought you were dead." I whispered into his ear._

"_Nope, not yet." He smiled and I grinned at him._

"_Aw isn't that sweet." cooed a baby like voice. I spun around._

"_Avada Kedavra." said Bellatrix Lestrange, pointing her wand at me._

"_No!" said Sirius. He ran at me, pushing me to the side. The curse his him, and he fell through the veil._

"_NO!" "NO!" Harry and I screamed._

"_Goddammit!" I cried. Lupin held me. I elbowed him quickly._

_"Let me fucking go!" I snarled, racing after Bellatrix. Harry followed me._

"_Crucio!" he shouted._

"_You have to mean it Potter." she snapped. I meant it._

_"Crucio!" I snarled. She fell to the floor, and began to writhe. I increased the pain. She was no screamer. _

_Harry stared at me. I had just tortured someone._

_I had also just lost my only family._

_June 21st, 2006._

"_I'm sorry for your loss." said Dumbledore somberly. I stared at him._

"_No you're not." I said raspily._

"_Oh my dear I am. But you have a mission."_

"_I know." I said quietly. He looked at me._

"_Are you willing?"_

"_Yes." I needed to get out of here._

"_Good. The 23rd, right before the Hogwart's Express leaves, I want you here. A portkey will be waiting." I nodded and stood. I slumped into my dorm. Everyone was gone. Or so I thought. Tears welled up in my eyes and I sobbed. My life was in ruins. I was shaking and sobbing while I looked for a knife. Words floated inside my head._

_Evil._

_Bitch._

_Slut._

_Worthless._

_Trash._

_Embarassment._

_Hate._

_All of which were called to me by my brother and his friends. I found the blade and cried as it dragged it against my skin. Blood bubbled to the surface and began to ooze out. My mind was reeling._

"_Emma__?" came a small voice from the doorway. I barely registered it. "Emma!" Frantic now._

_Strong arms wrapped around me as blood poured from the wound on my arm. The wound that read:_

_Alone._

_I cried into Draco's arms...all night long until I passed out. He cried with me. He loved me. I loved him. But I was leaving. I was leaving soon. Because everyone left me._

_End flashbacks._

So here I was today. The scar that read alone stared at me. I finally thought I found a family. They left me. Alone. Now it was time to return to the place I hated the most. Hogwarts.

**A/N:Okay, so I legit copied from IiaWoP. Okaay! That's really where it ends though, the same thing. Next chapter will be up in a hour or so. BTW this is set in New Moon/ Mid 6th book. I'm modeling Emma Potter off Emma Roberts when she's blonde. I will post links in a few on my profile. Enjoy!**

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Impulse**

**A/N: Twilight/ Harry potter crossover with what I'm gonna guess is an original plot. Lol, yeah. So review.**

**Summary: Emma Potter, a Slytherin. Infamous twin to Harry Potter. Infamous manipulative bad girl. Death Eater? Double Agent? Order of the Phoenix? Light? Dark? Both? **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. & Emma**

**Rated: M For language, sexuality, and violence.**

**Links on me profile! This chapter is damn close to my story Imperfect in a World of Perfect, but that's as far as the similarites go. BTW Sirius didn't go to Azkaban**

**Chapter 2: The Return**

Emma POV September 15th 2006

After Edward left, I went back to Charlies. I didn't stop to talk, before running up the stairs. Instead of being upset, I was angry. When I got upstairs I immediately morphed back into my blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm a metamorphmagus you see!

"Pack." I flicked my wand. All of my things packed themselves. I bit my lip and looked around at the bare walls

"Obliviate Maximum!" I shouted, pointing my wand upward. A blue light spread out, erasing everyone in a 30 mile radius' memories of me. I breathed a long sigh, preparing myself to leave.

Alice Cullen POV

Since we left Forks, we had been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Carlisle was friends with the headmaster. But everyone wasn't happy. Edward was moping and miserable. Emmett didn't crack jokes or hardly smile. I didn't shop or have much energy. Rosalie was indifferent as usual. Poor Jasper, he felt everyone's emotions.

"Where are we gonna be sorted?" asked Rosalie. I closed my eyes and looked, but came up blank.

"The sorting is impulsive, so I can't see anything." I said, frustrated. Rosalie huffed.

"Students! We have some knew guests today. Please welcome the Cullens!" said Professor Dumbledore. We walked in, ignoring the gasps. The plan was to protect. No one, save a fair few, would know we were vampires.

"Cullen, Alice Mary." said Professor McGonagall.

Intelligent. I know just where to put you. Hissed a voice in my ear.

"Ravenclaw." I hopped off the stool and skipped to my table.

"Cullen, Edward Anthony."

"Gryffindor."

"Cullen, Emmett Joshua."

"Gryffindor."

"Hale, Jasper."

"Ravenclaw." I smiled as he walked over to me and sat next to me.

"Hale, Rosalie Lillian."

"Slytherin."

"Okay everyone. Tuck in!" said Dumbledore. I chatted with Jasper, and pretended to eat the food. Suddenly the great oak doors were pushed open. A blonde girl walked in. She was wearing t-shirt that said Why Not, distressed jeans, and black stiletto boots with bows on them. She didn't say anything as she walked to the Slytherin table and sat next to an attractive blonde boy.

"Ah, welcome back Miss Potter." said Dumbledore.

**Emma POV**

"Emma! You're back!" said Draco, very surprised. I smiled widely as I made myself a salad.

"Yeah. I'm back for good!" I said smiling. Draco kissed my cheek when someone caught my eye. My fork stopped, midway to my mouth. Why the hell was Rosalie Hale here. I glanced around the hall. Sure as fuck, all the Cullens were present. What. The. Hell.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco. I bit my lip.

"N-nothing." If there was one thing I learned, it was trust no one. Even my best friend and boyfriend. When dinner was over, I locked my hand with his and we left the hall.

"Look who's back." said a chilling voice from behind. Anger bubbled from within.

"Oh look. If it isn't the Boy-who-wouldn't-fucking-die." I replied coolly. Harry glared at me. His two friends stood, arms crossed, next to him. I smirked.

"Well at least he's not a Death Eater." said Ron.

"Neither am I asshole." I snarled. Ron smirked.

"Well your boyfriend is. Tell me, when you too shag does he call out the You-Know-Who's name?"

"I dunno Ron. Does Harry call out Ginny's name when you too shag?" I asked, my eyes widening and the smirk growing. Draco snorted. Ron's ears went red.

"At least I haven't slept with almost every guy in the school. Tell me, how many professors?" snapped Ron. My smirk never faltered.

"None actually. However quite a few Ministry officials. Hmm...I remember one particular approached me...what was his name...oh yeah, Arthur Weasley." I lied. Ron's face turned purple and he lurched toward me. I didn't flinch as Harry held him back.

"The slut isn't worth it." snapped Hermione.

"Ooh is the bookworm sticking up for the love of her life?" cooed Draco. I made a smoochy face and clasped my hands.

"Oh, wait. Won Won has his eyes set on someone else!" said Draco, turning to me. I made a shocked face, putting my hand over my mouth. God it felt good to be a bitch again.

"Oh, yeah. Lav Lav!" I cooed. Draco and I started cracking up.

"God, why are you such a bitch?" asked Hermione, disgust etched on her face.

"The second day of my first year at Hogwarts. When my only family called me evil." I replied before leaving. Draco and I went into our dorms. I went to my secluded part of the dorm. My bed was sperated from everyone else fro privacy. I cast a spell so it appeared like neither Draco nor I was there.

"I miss you." I whispered, pulling off my pants and shirt. Draco did the same. I stood there in my heels, black corset, and black lace thong.

"God I've missed you." mumbled Draco. He ran his hands up my leg and I locked his lips with mine. Oh god I'd missed him! He dragged his teeth down my neck and I moaned.

"God." I moaned as he unhooked my bra.

Ten minutes later, I laid naked and sweaty in Draco's arms.

"I love you..." I mumbled. Draco grinned lazily.

"Love you too." And that's how I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and shook Draco.

"Hey, get up." I said. I stretched and grinned as my muscles popped. I stood up and dug through my trunk. Today I dressed in a pair of black jeans, black studded slouchy boots, a white tank top, green blazer and grey and black sweater under it. I put on my green and white diamond necklace Draco gave me last Christmas. I never took it off. When I turned around Draco was in a his uniform.

"You ready?" I mumbled. I looked at the clock.

"Fuck I smell like sex..." I said, a grin playing at my lips. He smirked and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Well, we don't have time to shower..." It was 8:15 and classes started in a half hour. I smirked and reached over, extracting a bottle of perfume.

"Better." I giggled, enjoying the scent.

"Hey, you two decent?" asked Blaise Zabini. I smiled at the fellow Slytherin.

"Depends, you mean as a person or clothes wise?" I asked. Blaise gave a hearty laugh and I joined in. We walked into the Great Hall and I put some eggs on my plate.

"Draco, what was Harry talking about. The uh, Death Eater thing?" I asked quietly. Draco's face paled.

"Uh...uh..." stammered Draco.

"I was on a mission." I blurted. I knew saying my secret would get Draco to reveal his.

"Dumbledore sent me to Forks Washington so recruit vampire. The new students? That's them. I failed though. I was supposed to make one fall in love with me. I semi-managed too." 

"So are you working with the Order now?" asked Draco uneasily.

"No." I replied. I wasn't. "Dray, are you a Death Eater?"

He paled again and looked down. "Yes."

I lifted his chin. "Good. Then you can get me in."

**A/N: Oooohhh! Lol, review. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Impulse**

**A/N: Twilight/ Harry potter crossover with what I'm gonna guess is an original plot. Lol, yeah. So review.**

**Summary: Emma Potter, a Slytherin. Infamous twin to Harry Potter. Infamous manipulative bad girl. Death Eater? Double Agent? Order of the Phoenix? Light? Dark? Both? **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. & Emma**

**Rated: M For language, sexuality, and violence.**

**Links on me profile! This chapter is damn close to my story Imperfect in a World of Perfect, but that's as far as the similarites go. BTW Sirius didn't go to Azkaban**

**Chapter 3:Ultimatum. **

**Emma POV September 16****th****, 2006**

"Wha-what?" stuttered Draco. I bit my lip.

"I want to join the Death Eaters. If I don't like it, I can go double agent. Maybe even triple agent!"

"Emma. No way. I-I won't let you." said Draco, still remarkably pale. I glared at him.

"You have no control over me. I'm going to write a letter to Cissa and Lucius myself then." I replied easily.

"Fine. I'll request you. Damn you." said Draco. I smirked and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Come on. We have class." I said, picking up my bag. We clasped hands and walked out of the hall. When we did someone stopped me.

"Excuse me." said a tinkling bell like voice.

"Yes?" I snapped.

"Uh, c-can I talk to you?" asked Alice Cullen. I sighed and put my arm on Draco, signaling he could leave.

"What do you want?" I said coolly.

"I know who you are." said Alice, her eyes widening.

"Emma Potter." I replied icily.

"No, well maybe. But you were Bella. Bella Swan!" said Alice. I opened my mouth but she cut me off. "Don't deny it. I saw it in a vision. I also saw you joining the...Death Eaters was it?"

"Alice, you have no fucking clue what you're talking about." I said menacingly. Alice's face turned stone cold.

"I'll tell Dumbledore." replied Alice smugly.

"Alice, if you did you would be in a heap of trouble. I'm working for Dumbledore. Who the hell do you think sent me to Forks! Alice, for real do not mention it. Ever heard of a double agent." I said, lying at the beginning. I wasn't working for Dumbledore. But I was damn good at lying, and Alice had no proof that I was.

Her eyes immediately softened. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't want to me get hurt, huh? Then don't get involved." I hissed, stomping off into Potions. Late.

"Miss Potter. See to it you are on time to my class from now on." said Slughorn icily. I nodded, finding a seat next to...fucking great. Hermione Granger.

"Today we will be making the Befuddlement Draught." said Slughorn. Hermione flipped open her textbook. I did the same, then went to the cupboard to retrieve the ingredients. When I returned Hermione had went to get hers. I was an amazing Potions maker, so this came easy. The directions said, _Stir counter clockwise until it has a blue hue._ Hmm, why not stir it clockwise? I did just that and miraculously it turned blue. Hermione was struggling. Her's was lavender.

"Stir it clockwise." I said coldly. She glared at me.

"It specifically says _counter_ clockwise." spat Hermione. I smirked at her, and I noticed that her hair was literally frizzing up. Even more than normal!

"Suit yourself." I snapped. I continued on do pretty much the opposite of what the book said. Funnily enough, my potion turned out perfect. Not funnily enough, so did Harry's.

"Peculiar! Both the Potter's potions are perfect. Must be Lily's blood." said Slughorn, laughing merrily. I sneered and Harry smiled.

"Yeah, must be." said Harry nervously. I sneered.

**September 20****th****, 2006.**

Today was Saturday, and I planned on just relaxing. But then Draco ran in. Waving a letter.

"I got a letter. From Mum and Father." said Draco. My ears perked. It was about the Death Eaters...

"They...They said that your presence is requested at a meeting tonight." Draco gave a shaky sigh. I smirked. I had a plan.

Draco and I walked. I had worn a long cape, with the hood pulled up. We left the grounds, and apprated to Malfoy Manor. We walked in, and I stood behind Draco. I felt strangely confident. We walked through the house, and into a large dining room. Everyone was seated at the table, including Snape. We took seats.

"Who is your friend, Draco?" hissed a cold voice. I looked up, and let the hood fall from my head.

"Emma Potter." said Draco softly.

"Have a seat Emma." The Dark Lord gestured to an empty seat next to him. Without batting an eyelash, I sat down.

"Why are you here?"

"I feel I might be of use to you. But of course, there are conditions to my service." I said smoothly.

"You dare-" shouted Bellatrix.

"Now now Bella. Calm yourself. Go on Emma." said Voldemort. I gave an evil grin.

"The way I see it you have two options. Option A: kill me now. But then you won't have me. Option B: Do what I say. You see, I'm an important piece. I can be a double agent. Snape is a good one, sure. But don't you think they'd trust Harry Potter's twin, who is begging for redemption more than an ex-Death Eater who no one trusts?" I asked, playing the dramatics well. Voldemort considered.

"And you may be thinking that you can kill me when you're done. But when will this really, fully be done? You might be thinking torture. I'd leave then, then you'd kill me. Either way you won't have me unless you agree to my terms. The only terms I have are, no Dark Mark. You can put the charm on my necklace. No harming me or Draco. And finally, my instinct is best. If I do something that you didn't order, it will succeed. If not I fully give you permission to torture me to your hearts desire. Think about it."

The entire room was silent. No one had ever talked to the Dark Lord like that. Ever. Said lord sat there, deep in thought.

"Well Emma, you sure are good at manipulation." said Voldemort, a hint of a smirk playing on his nearly non existent lips.

"I try." I said, a preppy smile finding it's way to my lips. "I play my roles well."

"I hope so. You're now a Death Eater. A Death Eater with a very important task." said Voldemort. The table let out a sigh.

I leaned in closely. "What might that be?"

"Break the golden trio." said Voldemort evilly.

**A/N: Short Chapter, it will get better I promise. Lol i'm at the tailend of a night with out any sleep. I accidentally pulled an all nighter! . lol, uh review. :D**

**love,**

**Steph!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Impulse**

**A/N: Twilight/ Harry potter crossover with what I'm gonna guess is an original plot. Lol, yeah. So review.**

**Summary: Emma Potter, a Slytherin. Infamous twin to Harry Potter. Infamous manipulative bad girl. Death Eater? Double Agent? Order of the Phoenix? Light? Dark? Both? **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. & Emma**

**Rated: M For language, sexuality, and violence.**

**Links on me profile! This chapter is damn close to my story Imperfect in a World of Perfect, but that's as far as the similarites go. BTW Sirius didn't go to Azkaban**

** Chapter 4: Tricks.**

**Emma POV September 29****th**** 2006**

Today was Monday, and I was fully ready to put my plans into action. I had spent the last week laying low, being unusually quiet. It gave me time to think, and worked to it my advantage. It helped with the internally being tortured, conflicted image. So today I dressed in a pair of lacy stockings, a comfy black bubble ruffle skirt, a green t-shirt and my gray beanie. I opted for my gray UGG boots. When I went downstairs I saw Draco.

"Hey." I said. He grinned lazily at me.

"Hey." said Draco. I smiled as we linked hand, going into the Great Hall. I put some scrambled eggs onto my plate. Then I heard a loud PING. Dumbledore wanted to talk.

"Attention students. As you know Halloween is next month. This year we will be having a Halloween Ball. It will be October 31st, 7:30pm until midnight. Only student's fourth year and up will be allowed. It will be a masquerade costume party. Costumes will be available in Hogsmede. That's all."

"A ball!" I squealed excitedly. Draco smirked at my excitement.

"Jesus Emma." laughed Blaise. I stuck my tongue out at him and stood up.

"I'll meet you in Potions." I said, kissing his cheek. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and left.

"Emma!" shouted a voice. I cringed and turned around.

"Emma...Bella...what ever. Alice-Alice told me." said Emmett Cullen. I closed my eyes.

"Excuse me?" I decided to play the confused card.

"Bella, I know it's you." said Emmett, his eyes happy. I bit my lip.

"My name is Emma, Emmett. Please, just leave it at that." I said, before walking away. The Golden Trio was already in the class room. Ron and Harry sat beside each other. Granger was alone. I sucked in a breath and immediately pulled on my mask.

"Hello Hermione." I greeted quietly, sitting next to her. She nearly jumped, she was so taken aback.

"What do you want Potter?" spat Hermione. I gritted my teeth.

"I just...I needed someone to talk to." I said, my voice quavering at the end. Tears formed in my eyes, and I looked at her. Innocence and fear were the only things present in my eyes.

Hermione softened slightly. "What about?"

"About...Voldemort and the Slytherins." I said, biting my lip as tears fell down my cheeks. Hermione's mouth formed and 'o'.

"Professor? Emma isn't feeling well. May I take her to the Hospital Wing?" asked Hermione. I nearly did a victory dance. But not yet.

"Oh dear. Go ahead Miss Granger." said Slughorn. I lifted my bag and stumbled out of the room. We walked along the corridor before I fell to the ground, sobs racking my body. Hermione patted my back comfortingly.

"What wrong Emma?" asked Hermione, concerned. I sniffled.

"D-Draco. His p-p-parents asked me to join the Death Eaters. Hermione, I d-don't want to. H-H-Harry thinks I'm truly e-e-evil. B-But I'm not!" I wailed. Hermione nodded earnestly and pulled me into a hug.

"You can join the Order. We can protect you. Draco too." said Hermione, sniffling herself. She took the bait. Hook, line, and sinker.

"D-Draco can't. His parents. They are forcing him. He's so young." I stammered. Hermione nodded.

"Emma, there is an Order meeting tomorrow night. You can come with me. Come on now, what class do you have next?" asked Hermione, standing up. I breathed in a shaky breath.

"Uh, free." I said breathlessly.

"Me too! So does Harry and Ron. Maybe we could talk to them." said Hermione. I nodded weakly, following her to the Gryffindor common room. I sank into a cushy red armchair.

"Hey, uh I'm gonna go get them. Stay here okay? Rest." said Hermione. I smiled weakly and nodded. The instant she left, I booked ass upstairs. I saw the dorm that said, 6th. It was Hermione's. I knew which bed was hers and ripped through her trunk. Ah-ha! Letters to her from the Order. I waved my wand and they magically copied themselves. As quick as possible I closed the trunk and was downstairs looking miserable.

The portrait opened, and I heard arguing. Music to my ears. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in. Ron and Harry were obviously angry.

"Please. Don't fight over me. I'm not worth it." I said pathetically. Harry looked at me. Anger was displayed on his face.

"Emma, quit." snapped Ron. I burst into tears.

"I knew I had no one to talk to." I shrieked, quickly standing up and making for the door. Hermione blocked it.

"Emma, I am here for you. So are they. Harry she's your twin for crissake! Can't you forget the past, for once? She's in trouble and came to us for help." said Hermione. Hmm, Hermione would be useful. She's also quite manipulative.

"Fine." relented Harry irritably. Ron however just sulked. "What's your problem?"

I took in a deep breath. "The Malfoys, not just Draco, want me to join the Death Eaters. B-but I don't want to. I feel incredibly trapped. I need help." I said, my voice growing steadier. Harry softened.

"I really want to help." said Hermione. Harry nodded. The pair sat down beside me. I fiddled with my hands.

"I'm willing to join the Order." I said softly. Harry nodded.

"Then come to the meeting tomorrow. Look, I'm gonna go find Ron. You too talk." said Hermione, getting up and leaving.

"Harry...I'm so sorry." I apologized. I nearly cringed. I wasn't fucking sorry.

"Em. I know. I am too. D-Do you think we can...put the past behind us. Start back up, be like twins should be?" asked Harry. I grinned and leaned in, hugging him.

"I think that'd be great." I said. Harry smiled and I grinned back.

My plan was perfect.

I returned to my dorm, an evil glint in my eye. It was time to read Granger's notes. I ignored everyone and went to my desk, next to my bed. There were only three notes. Two were addressed to all three of them. I picked up the first one.

_Dear Hermione, Ron, and Harry,_

_We have reason to believe that Voldemort is going to be initiating younger members. Members at Hogwarts, that is. We believe that these members will be Slytherins. Children of know Death Eaters. Here is a list, in order of threat:_

_Draco Malfoy._

_Emma Potter_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Vincent Crabbe_

_Gregory Goyle_

_Speculations that Pansy Parkinson will be helping with their orders. However it is uncertain whether or not she will be an actual Death Eater. It is unlikely, as her parent's are not actually Death Eaters. Please, pay attention to them. The teachers will be too._

_Thank you,_

The Order of the Phoenix.

I snorted. Gosh, they were off. Only Blaise, Draco, and I were. Well, for now. I know Draco's old goons wanted in, but they weren't...well enough connected. I shook it off and read the next letter.

_Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione,_

_The war is drawing closer. For extra precaution we have invited a special family to join Hogwarts. The Cullens are a coven of vampires. The 'parents' will be working with our staff. Carlisle Cullen will be the older medi-wizard with Madam Pomfrey. Esme Cullen will be teaching Muggle Studies. The students will be as followed:_

_Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen. Edward and Alice will be playing twins. _

_Jasper and Rosalie Hale, also playing twins. Jasper is Alice's mate, and Rosalie is Jasper's. _

_They are here to help protect both you three in particular, and the rest of the student body. They will be sorted, and attend classes. However they will be paying special attention to the suspected Death Eaters. So, make nice._

_Yours Truly,_

The Order of the Phoenix.

Okay, this wasn't very informative. I knew they were here, I brought them here. Of course, I learned things that I didn't tell Dumbledore. And...the La Push crowd. Hmm.. I looked at the last letter. It was addressed only to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You are being given a rather special mission. Mr. Potter will be pre-occupied by something else, which I'm sure he will confide in both you and Mr. Weasley. Speaking of Mr. Weasley, he is also occupied by something else. I had a special mission for you. One not to difficult._

_I'm asking you to tail Emma Potter. Find out her secrets, befriend her. Also, do the same with Mr. Malfoy. Well, you can befriend Miss Potter and learn about Mr. Malfoy. Either way, try and find out some secrets. _

_Thank you Miss Granger,_

_Professor Dumbledore._

I was fuming by the end of the letter. That asshole asked her to tail me! Who the fuck does he think he is? Fucking Merlin? I just got a lot more incentive...

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Emma is by far the best, and most manipulative character ever! I love her though lol. Next chapter will be the Halloween Ball, and shopping for it. :D hope you like it. Revieewww!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Impulse**

**A/N: Twilight/ Harry potter crossover with what I'm gonna guess is an original plot. Lol, yeah. So review.**

**Summary: Emma Potter, a Slytherin. Infamous twin to Harry Potter. Infamous manipulative bad girl. Death Eater? Double Agent? Order of the Phoenix? Light? Dark? Both? **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. & Emma**

**Rated: M For language, sexuality, and violence.**

**Links on me profile! . BTW Sirius didn't go to Azkaban**

** Chapter 5:Trick or Treat**

**October 30th, 2006. Emma POV**

I closed my eyes in frustration. Over the past month I had learned patience. Something I didn't even know existed within me before I started hanging around with the Gryffindors. They were bloody annoying, but I had to act like their best friends. In reality I was their worst enemy. 'Course they didn't know that. They thought I was an Order member fighting for the Light sight, when in fact I'm a high ranking Death Eater fighting for the Dark Side.

"Em, come on! We're gonna be late!" shrieked Hermione, jumping up and down. I nearly slapped her, but instead I plastered and excited smile on my face.

"So, who are you going with?" I asked her, as we go into a carriage.

"Harry." said Hermione. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Ginny's still with Dean but is thinking about breaking up with him tomorrow night. And I'm hoping it will, you know...get Ron to pluck up the courage to ask me to dance or something. I mean you know." said Hermione. I nodded. Suddenly, a plan slithered into my mind. I bit my lip in sheer excitement.

"So what are you going as?" I asked casually. She shrugged.

"I dunno. I was thinking...well, I'm not really sure." laughed Hermione. I gave a forced chuckle. We got out of the carriage and dodged into a shop called Madam Connies Costumes. I was immediately drawn to an Alice in Wonderland costume. I picked it up and tried it on. Hermione pulled out a 1980's costume.

"All set?" asked the lady as we checked out. I nodded and studied Hermione's costume.

**October 31st, 2006 7:51 Emma POV**

I placed the black headband carefully in my blonde hair, making sure the bow was at the tippy top. I was dressed in a blue dress the poofed out with a white frock on top, white stockings, black high heeled Mary Janes, a necklace with a bottle that said Drink Me, and my ever present green and white diamond necklace. 'Course I didn't plan on staying in that for too long.

"Are you ready?" I asked impatiently. I tied my black lace mask carefully.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." said Hermione. We walked downstairs. Harry was waiting for us.

"I've got to go find Draco." I said, smiling a bit. Harry made a face.

"Emma, you've really got to break up with him." Harry shook his head. I stomped my foot.

"No. Draco may be on the dark side, but I love him. Love is love, no matter where it comes from." I said, before leaving. In truth, Draco was waiting behind a piller.

"Are you ready?" I asked. He nodded, slipping on his mask. I screwed up my eyeballs and felt a lifting sensation.

"I pass for Hermione?" I asked. He nodded.

"Here." I said, placing a glamour charm on him. He then looked like Ron. Well, he had red hair. His mask construed the rest of his face which was good.

"You know the plan. Distract Hermione, while I toy with them. Got it?"

"Got it." I bit my lip, and entered the Great Hall. People were dancing, and I parted ways with Draco. The first person I saw was the real Ron.

"Ron." I said. He smiled.

"Hermione?" guessed Ron. I gave a flirtatious giggle.

"Yeah, and I have a surprise for you." I whispered. I leaned in and kissed him, smack dab on the lips. I pulled away.

"I have a girlfriend." spluttered Ron. Just then, Lavender gave a shriek. I cackled.

"Stupid bint." I said evilly.

"Hermione. D-don't come near me." spat Ron, running after Lavender. I morphed into Lavender, and caught real Ron's attention.

"Lav! I-she kissed me!" tried Ron. I let out a strangled sob, and saw Harry. Perfect. I sprinted toward him, and planted one right on his lips. Possibly the most awkward thing I've ever done, kissing my brother. Actually, it is the most awkward thing I've ever done. Harry, unknowingly kissed me back, placing his hands on my neck.

"Harry!" said Ron, his face falling.

"Harry?"came the unmistakable voice of Ginny Weasley. I pulled away, a smirk hidden behind my face. Suddenly Hermione walked in. I slid away, and turned back into myself. I returned. The trio was glaring at each other.

"What's the matter?" I asked innocently.

"Hermione kissed me!" spat Ron. "Even though I have a girlfriend."

"What!" screeched Hermione. "No I didn't!"

"Then Lavender came and kissed me." replied Harry coldly.

"Yeah, you had no problem grinding against her." snarled Ron. I internally smirked. This. Was. Perfect.

"And to think Harry. I had a crush on you." said Ginny disgustedly. I nearly did a victory dance.

"Humph. You two trollops came here together. You deserve to burn in hell together." snarled Ron. He stormed out of the room. Harry turned to Hermione.

"This is all your fault!" shouted Harry. He too left. Hermione burst into tears. I decided to slither in.

"Come on Hermione. Let's go back to my room. So you won't have to see those imbeciles." I said. I led her to the Slytherin common room.

"Death." I hissed. The door opened, revealing a dark,cold corridor that led to the common room. I brought her to my room, where a steaming potion lay. It was a potion, that made you ill. Flu like symptoms along with long sleeping periods occurred. I gave this to her, along with a polyjuice potion. It was a large enough does to last her two days.

"Here, it's dreamless sleep. I use it sometimes. I'll see you in the morning." I said, tucking her into bed. She gave me a shaky smile. Once she was asleep, I pulled on my cape and went to meet Draco.

"Phase 1 is in order. Now, let's go to the meeting." I said. We snuck out of the ground and quickly apprated away, to Malfoy Manor.

"My lord." I said, once we were in the dining room. I bowed deeply and sat down.

"How did it go?" inquired the snake-like man. My face twisted up into a smile.

"Perfectly. The entire trio hates one another. But, to be sure it lasts I will be posing as Granger. She will be me, sick in the Hospital Wing for the next few days." I said smoothly. The Dark Lord stroked Nagini.

"Tell me, how did you do it?"

I gave a sick smile. "Manipulation."

**A/N: I know these chapters are incredibly short, but they're coming out quick. Plus I feel that the chapter just...stops. That to me is the perfect place to quit. Just me though. Anyway, review! The next chapter will be her posing as Hermione. Wonder what trouble she'll stir up...*evil laugh* Oh**

**Changed the name to manipulation. **

**Love, Stephie. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

** Impulse**

**A/N: Twilight/ Harry potter crossover with what I'm gonna guess is an original plot. Lol, yeah. So review.**

**Summary: Emma Potter, a Slytherin. Infamous twin to Harry Potter. Infamous manipulative bad girl. Death Eater? Double Agent? Order of the Phoenix? Light? Dark? Both? **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. & Emma**

**Rated: M For language, sexuality, and violence.**

**Links on me profile! . BTW Sirius didn't go to Azkaban**

** Chapter 6: Havoc**

**November 2nd, 2006. Emma POV**

Yesterday I hid out in my dorm, then decided to take Hermione too the Hospital Wing. I also fed her another dose. Madam Pomfrey believed it to be a common cold, but was puzzled as to why she was sleeping and couldn't be awoken. She mentioned a possible coma. 'Course she thought it was me... So today I was dressed in a Gryffindor uniform, posing as Granger. I walked into the Great Hall.

"Harry!" I said, frantically waving. He glared at me.

"What?" snarled Harry. I feigned innocence.

"Harry. I'm sorry...I just. Well, I wanted to see what it was like to kiss Ron. If you want me to be honest, it was horrible." I gave a chuckle. Harry didn't find this funny.

"Hermione, what has gotten into you?"

I widened my eyes. "Huh?"

"Hermione, you're a bitch." said Harry. I stomped my foot.

"You, Harry Potter, are an arsehole." I walked over to him, and slapped him. Hard. His eyes turned furious.

"Hermione, just...please don't come near me. Ever again." said Harry, disgustedly. I crossed my arms.

"Fine, you we're only here for my entertainment. And fame, of course." I smirked, before leaving. But before I left, someone caught my eye. Ron! I rushed over to him.

"Won Won!" I squealed. He looked up, expecting Lavender. When he saw it was me, or Hermione rather, his face fell.

"What do you want?" asked Ron, through gritted teeth. I smirked.

"Sorry for the kiss last night. You see, I had a massive crush on you. But then I kissed you. It was horrible. A, you're an awful kisser. B, well, you're ugly." I said matter-of-factly. His mouth dropped and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh and by the way, I saw Harry kissing Lavender. Oh, and he shagged Ginny. Oh wait! I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Whoops he-he." I giggled, and skipped away. I stayed outside, waiting for the showdown. Like clockwork, Ron stomped out, racing toward Harry. Harry was coincidentally was talking to Ginny.

"You bastard!" shouted Ron, shoving Harry. Harry got mad, quick. He pushed Ron back.

"What now?" snarled Harry. Ron threw a punch.

"You know what. Thought I wouldn't find out, eh?" screamed Ron. Harry retaliated with another punch.

"Figure out what?" sneered Harry.

"That you slept with Ginny." Fuck. I needed to pull out the big guns. I pulled out my wand, and pointed it at Ginny. _Imperio_. She closed her eyes, then re-opened them.

_Say, 'it's true'. _I commanded.

"It's true!" said Ginny loudly.

_Say, 'I didn't want to the first time'_

"I didn't want to the first time."

"So you raped her?" screamed Ron, pulling out his wand.

"Sectumsempra!" shouted Harry, before Ron could. He flailed his wand around like mad. Ron's chest bloodied up, cuts and gashes forming.

_Take out your wand and stun Harry._

Ginny stunned Harry, who fell to the floor. A large crowed had formed. I smirked, and walked away.

"Hermione." snapped a voice. I turned around. Lavender. Hmm... An idea popped into my head.

"Hi Lavender." I cooed sweetly. She sneered.

"I just wanted to let you know, you're a whore." I grinned, and morphed into Ron. She shrieked.

"Who's a whore?" I questioned. I morphed into her.

"Stupefy." I said. She fell to the ground. I snuck into the hospital wing. Ron was passed out on the bed. I pulled out a swiss army knife I kept in my bra, and sliced his arm. Blood coated the dagger and I healed the wound. He came too.

"Lav? Lav!" said Ron. I discreetly hid the knife.

"Hi sweetie." I cooed. "How are you doing? Fucked your whore?"

"Mr. Weasley!" said Madam Pomfrey. "Oh, my."

"C-can I go?" asked Ron. She shook her head.

"Please? I feel fine." pleaded Ron. She bit her lip.

"All right. But the second you feel bad, you come back, alright?" Ron nodded. I stormed out.

"Lav! Wait!"

"NO YOU WAIT RONALD. YOU ARE AN ARSEHOLE. I HOPE YOU BURN. GO FUCK YOUR TROLLOP, GRANGER." I shouted. I walked over to him and smacked him.

"OW!" I screeched, pretending he hit me. Then, I silently stunned him. I hid him in the broom cupboard, and pulled out Lavender. When I did, I pulled out a Wizarding Camera. I set it on timer for one minute. I morphed into Ron, and once 59 hit, I slit her throat. The flash light up. I ran over and checked the camera. There was me, Ron, holding the bloody knife over Lavender's lifeless body.

"Perfect." I whispered. I dragged Ron out, and placed the knife in his hand. I put my wand to my temple, and a silver sting of memories left. I placed them to Ron's. I had learned how to transfer memories. So now Ron remembered killing her! I morphed back into Hermione. Time to find McGonagall.

"Professor!" I cried hysterically. The stern professor looked up quickly.

"What is it Miss Granger?" Someone screamed. They found them.

"L-L-Lavender's been murdered!" I screeched. Her face paled. "B-B-By Ron. I h-h-have a picture."

"How on earth did you manage a picture?" asked McGonagall suspiciously.

"M-M-Mum and Dad wanted pictures. I s-s-saw him standing over her." I sobbed. She patted my back, and I showed her the picture. We rushed out of the classroom. A crowd had formed around the two. McGonagall placed a spell on Ron, and he was lifted out. Parvati Patil screamed in agony. I sat in the back, smirking.

I never thought I'd be able to kill someone, without any remorse. But...I did. It was strangely liberating. Plus, I had successfully broken up the Golden Trio. One was going to Azkaban, one was busy trying to defeat Dumbledore. And one might...well I haven't a plan for her yet. Yet...

**A/N: Oohh! :DD lmao, so This story is gonna end with an epic battle. Doesn't follow HBP or DH. The battle of Hogwarts will take place at the end of this story, so in about a month. I'm thinking this will be a 10 chapter story. Okay? Okay! :D So, 4 more to go. Review please? Can I get 5?**


	7. Chapter 7

** Impulse**

**A/N: Twilight/ Harry potter crossover with what I'm gonna guess is an original plot. Lol, yeah. So review.**

**Summary: Emma Potter, a Slytherin. Infamous twin to Harry Potter. Infamous manipulative bad girl. Death Eater? Double Agent? Order of the Phoenix? Light? Dark? Both? **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. & Emma**

**Rated: M For language, sexuality, and violence.**

**Links on me profile! . BTW Sirius didn't go to Azkaban**

** Chapter 7: The Price you pay.**

**November 3rd, 2006. Emma POV**

In all the hubbub of Ron and Lavender, I had time to today to revive Hermione. I pulled my memories and put them in her mind. I woke her up with a simple antidote potion. She shot up, looking like Hermione.

"Emma! Wha-at happened?" asked Hermione. I smiled.

"Oh, you fell asleep so I let you rest here." She blinked fuzzily.

"Ron killed Lavender." whispered Hermione. I nodded sadly.

"Yeah...and he's going to Azkaban." I said. She paled.

"How...why..." wondered Hermione.

"I dunno. Why don't you come with me." I said. She bit her lip, but followed me. We walked into the Slytherin girls dorm, and I sat down on my bed.

"Hermione, do you ever wish you we're who you are?" I asked, laying down. Hermione came over and laid down next to me.

"Yeah." 

"Do you ever think about...you know switching sides?" I asked cautiously. I actually liked Hermione. Besides, if I could make her switch sides that's 20 times better! 

"Em, I'm a muggle born. I'm what they're trying to exterminate." said Hermione. I shrugged.

"I know, but...I mean. Is the light really good? I mean look at Ron. Look at all the people they've killed. Hermione, the Dark Lord would value you." I said, tredding out into dangerous waters. Hermione shot up.

"A-Are you a Death Eater?" shouted Hermione angrily. I sighed.

"Sort of."

"Sort of? There is no sort of." snarled Hermione.

"Yes there is. Am I carrying out a mission for the Dark Lord, yes. Am I loyal to him, no. I'm only with him to learn. Do you understand how much you can learn?" I defended. She shrunk down.

"You're right Emma...the light isn't very good." murmured Hermione. I smiled, and hugged her close.

"I love you Hermione. You are actually one of my best friends..." I confessed. The word love was bitter in my mouth. I didn't usually love, except for Draco.

"What was your mission?" asked Hermione.

"To break up the Golden Trio." I said. Her eyebrows shot up.

"I guess I should be mad, but I'm not." said Hermione. I breathed a sigh of relief and fell back into the pillow.

"Voldemort is gonna lose." I stated.

"Wh- how do you know?"

"Well, he's gonna. I just know. And then Harry's gonna find out about me and try and send me to Azkaban. But he won't be able to." I said knowingly. She rolled over, and stared at me.

"I want to stay with you. Where you go, I go." said Hermione.

"Well after the war, Draco and I were thinking of going to the States."

"Can I come?" asked Hermione. I hesitated.

"Hermione, we'd be fleeing..." I said. She sat up.

"I know. You don't understand, I'm sick of being goddamn Harry Potter's best friend, the Brightest Witch of My Age. I just wanna be me, in a place no one knows me. Plus I'm smart. You could use me." said Hermione smugly. I smirked.

"Well aren't you manipulative. He-he. Fine. But first, the battle must commence. Hermione, I'm going not going to let you be a Death Eater. But I will fully let you know all the things I learn."

"Fine. But why?"

"Because they've already gotten one undercover, they don't need another." I said. She nodded.

"When do you think the battle will happen?" wondered Hermione.

"Voldemort has his sights set on December. H-H-He want's Draco to...kill Dumbledore." I whispered. She gasped.

"He couldn't! Dumbledore would surely beat him!" said Hermione. I shook my head.

"I think he knows about Draco. I think he's going to let him." I said. She stared.

"Wow."

"Okay, here you stay here. I'll be right back..." I said. She nodded and I ducked out of the dorm.

"I heard you." said a chilling voice. I chose to ignore it, and raced out of the common room. Rosalie Hale ran after me. I ran all the way up to the 5th floor. _I need a room where I can talk to Rosalie. I need a room where I can burn things. I need a room where I can trap her, but I can escape._

A door appeared. I went inside, and she followed.

"Rosalie." I said, unpleasantly. She sniffed.

"So you're a Death Eater. Why don't I kill you know?" snarled Rosalie. Her features were angry.

"Because you're too good." I said simply. "Emmy bear wouldn't like that."

"Shut up!" she shouted. I only smirked. I had the upper hand, and she knew it.

"I killed that Gryffindor." I announced. Her golden eyes widened.

"And I caused all the fighting between the Golden Trio." I said. Her eyes narrowed.

"You see Rosalie, you're in Slytherin for a reason. You're evil." I sad.

"No. I'm. Not. Dumbledore said he put me there to watch you." sneered Rosalie. I tutted and shook my head.

"Tsk Tsk. Don't you know the sorting hat can't be moved unless asked by the person?" I said. She deflated.

"I'm sorry Rosie, but I'm going to have to kill you." I said softly.

Her eyes grew frightful. "No. No please."

I ran my hands across my wand. "Well...there is something...lure your brother Edward here."

"Fine." She closed her eyes, and thought. Hard. In this particular magic school, I knew Edward could hear here.

"He's coming." said Rosalie. I smirked, and walked over to her, behind her. She flinched.

"You're now going to die. Avada Kedavra!" I shrieked, a jet of green light flowing from my wand. It didn't kill vampires, it merely stunned them. They couldn't think, talk, see, or move. I took the opportunity to rip her head off. I lit her on fire, and darted out of the room.

"Bella!" said Edward, racing toward me.

I smirked and jumped on his back. "Prepare to die,Edward." I sneered. I ripped off his head, ignoring his scream in agony. He lay there, detached. I wished for the room again, and it appeared. I pulled Edward's body and head in, before lighting it on fire. Now they'd never know.

I skipped out of the room, and raced into the Great Hall for food for both Hermione and I. Immediately someone came up to me.

"Have you seen Rosalie?" asked Emmett frantically. I put on an innocent face and shook my head. I knew Alice wouldn't have seen their deaths, because I didn't plan it. It was a split second decision, brought on by Rosalie hearing me talk.

"Bella, if you see her, tell me." said Emmett. I sneered.

"My name is Emma." I flounced off, and piled some food on a plate. I glanced around then darted out of the hall. Once back with Hermione, we ate peacefully. After we ate we fell asleep.

**Alice POV**

"Professor!" I screamed. He looked up.

"We can't find Rosalie or Edward." I said frantically. Dumbledore looked startled.

"Alice, look into their future." I tried. Nothing. Not even fuzz. If my heart had been beating it would have stopped.

"P-Professor. I can't see anything. The only time I can't see anything...is when they're...d-d-dead."

**November 4th, 2006 Emma POV.**

Hermione and I walked into the Great Hall, only to notice silence. We took out seats and Dumbledore stood up.

"I'm afraid we have some terrible news. Rosalie Hale and Edward Cullen have been murdered." My heart stopped, because he looked right at me.

**A/N: OOOH! Thanks for your review! Can I get 5 more! Lol love you!**


	8. Chapter 8

** Impulse**

**A/N: Twilight/ Harry potter crossover with what I'm gonna guess is an original plot. Lol, yeah. So review.**

**Summary: Emma Potter, a Slytherin. Infamous twin to Harry Potter. Infamous manipulative bad girl. Death Eater? Double Agent? Order of the Phoenix? Light? Dark? Both? **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. & Emma**

**Rated: M For language, sexuality, and violence.**

**Links on me profile! . BTW Sirius didn't go to Azkaban**

** Chapter 8: Miracle.**

**November 18th, 2006. Emma POV**

Over the past two weeks I had to lay low. Real low. Dumbledore was suspicious. I recalled the meeting he had with me right after the two vampires were killed.

_November 5__th__, 2006_

"_Miss Potter." said a calm voice. My body stiffened. "Come with me." I didn't want to make him suspicious, so I followed without much protest. We went into his office, and I sat down. He faced me, his wrinkled face unreadable. His eyes didn't have the familiar twinkle though._

"_Why am I here?" I inquired innocently._

"_Why did you kill them?" asked Dumbledore coolly. I masked a sneer._

_"I didn't anyone!" I snapped defensively. He sniffed._

"_You are they only one who knew they were vampires and how to kill them." snapped Dumbledore. My defenses kicked in._

_"No I wasn't. As I recall you sent a letter to the trio. They knew. Plus the Cullens aren't exactly inconspicuous. Any person over fifth year could've pieced that puzzle together." I shouted. Dumbledore knew I was right._

"_Sure they could have, but I know you did it." said Dumbledore unkindly. I leaned forward._

_"Prove it." _

"_I intend to." came his cold response._

Every teacher was told to keep a close watch on me. Every head, every prefect, ever goddamn person. Not that anyone did. Harry dropped me, once I was called out for the murders. I stayed with Hermione and Draco most of the time. I didn't really speak outside of their company, for fear of being overheard of having my words twisted. Hermione knew I killed the Cullens, but for a different reason. One I shall not mention. But now it was time to contact the Dark Lord.

_To the Dark Lord,_

_My mission was a success. I even got Hermione Granger off their side. She would rather help our cause then theirs. She is actually my friend. I don't care what you say about her, and her blood status. I know about yours. So there is no difference. She is an amazing witch, and just that. A witch. So, I am going to stay friends with her. But onto other matters._

_I broke up the trio. Ron Weasley is going to Azkaban for a murder. But Harry is too preoccupied with trying to defeat you. My lord, I suggest you act. I did something to the Cullen that Dumbledore is suspicious of, but cannot prove. He is busy trying to prove my guilt. Not that he ever will. Don't worry my plan is utterly foolproof. But besides that, he's got everyone (teachers, prefects ,heads, the whole nine yards.) on the lookout for me. I think the time to act is now. Like within the next week. After that Dumbledore will give up and focus on you. I know Draco has found a way inside, we're just trying to make it work. It will work though, there is just one little kink. I give it a day or so. I will owl you when it is perfect. _

_-Emma P._

I sealed the letter, and placed a charm on it. Only Voldemort could read it now. I gave it to my owl, Game. He hooted and soared out. When I couldn't see him anymore, I raced into Draco's dorm.

"Let's go work on it!" I said, flopping onto his bed. He looked up from the book he'd been reading.

"Emma...I don't..." started Draco. I shook my head.

"Please? We have to do this. Once we do, we'll be free." I said softly. He knew this.

"Fine." said Draco. He kissed my forehead and we practically sprinted to the 5th floor. Once inside we went to the wardrobe. I ran my hands across it delicately. I felt a flutter, it was nearly ready.

"Cast the spell." I said sharply. I continued to feel it, and the flutter grew.

"O-Okay." stammered Draco. He began to mumble in latin. The flutter grew even more. It clicked.

"Again." I repeated. And he did. The flutter grew more intensely.

"Open it." I said, backing away. He did. A bird flew out!

"You did it!" I cheered. He grinned.

"We did it."

"You know what this means right?" asked Draco. I bit my lip. I did know.

"Try it again." I instructed. This time, I stayed away. He did it. A click emitted from the room. It was empty. He repeated the phrase. It clicked and we opened it. The bird was...dead!

"What the hell?" I said. Draco's face fell.

"Try it again. This time, I'll touch it." I said. I had a hunch, but I wanted to see if I was right. He did everything. When we opened it...the bird flew out alive!

"You're the key!" said Draco in awe. I grinned.

"And you have the key to my heart!" I said cheesily. He laughed loudly, and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I can't wait until we can be alone." I panted. I quickly discarded my skirt and shirt. So I was left in my green lace lingerie set.

"I know." said Draco, hiking me up onto a table. He quickly yanked off his pants and shirt.

"Hermione will be there." I breathed, as he kissed down my neck. "But on the other hand, that can be fun."

Draco laughed. "Well, enough talking. I know what can silence you up." I grinned naughtily.

"Bring it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uber short chapter, rorsy! :DD lol, next chapter an epic battle I believe. Mwahhaha**


	9. Chapter 9

**Manipulation**

**A/N: Twilight/ Harry potter crossover with what I'm gonna guess is an original plot. Lol, yeah. So review.**

**Summary: Emma Potter, a Slytherin. Infamous twin to Harry Potter. Infamous manipulative bad girl. Death Eater? Double Agent? Order of the Phoenix? Light? Dark? Both?**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. & Emma & the tuna in the left corner of neverland...xD**

**Rated: M For language, sexuality, and violence.**

**Links on me profile! . BTW Sirius didn't go to Azkaban**

**Chapter 9: Fighting to the end.**

**November 25th, 2008 EMMA POV  
><strong>

_My Lord,_

_It has been done. The passage is ready. Tonight would be best. I know for a fact that Dumbledore is still on my case. Potter is preoccupied. The time to act is now. Tonight. _

_-Emma P._

I sent the owl away, and stumbled down the owlery steps. Draco waited for me at the bottom. I said nothing as we walked back to the Slytherin dorm. It was already almost five, so I hoped the Dark Lord would reply quickly.

"Em, what are we doing?" inquired Draco as I pulled out some clothes. I shrugged as I slid into a pair of super tight hipster shorts meant to be underwear but I wore them as shorts and baggy v-neck sweater with the Slytherin crest on the breast. It was comfortable, which is what I was aiming for. Against school rules, which was excellent.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Draco. I grew irritated with his pesky questions.

"How the fuck would i know?" I spat. He drew back and I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just- I'm really stressed right now..." I trailed off. I pulled back the covers of my fore poster bed and slid in.

"Wake me if he replies." I murmured, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey. Em. Em! Emma!" Someone shook me. I was ripped from my slumber. My body felt fuzzy and warm. Every time I tried to move, I felt pleasure full tingling sensations jet down my spine. I blearily opened my eyes, only to find Hermione staring at me.<p>

"Mione?" I mumbled sleepily.

"He replied." said Draco, appearing from behind her. As if they splashed cold water on me, and injected me with a shot of caffeine, I jumped up. I held my hand out expectantly. Draco sighed and handed me the letter.

_Emma,_

_Okay. 7:45 sharp. Be ready. _

_-T.M.R._

I gaped at the letter. I picked up my wand and lit it on fire.

"What did it say?" badgered Hermione. I sat back down on my bed, and glanced at the clock. It said it was five til seven.

"It said, 7:45 sharp. Be ready." I said simply. Hermione gasped and flopped down beside me. I curled my knees up to my chest. I never got nervous, until now. This was it. Make it or break it time. Also, time to plan.

"We need to figure this out." said Draco, as if reading my mind. I nodded.

"Ron isn't in Azkaban yet. He is being held in the castle, on Dumbledore's order. I am going to free him. Don't question me." I added. They nodded. "We need to stay in the back of the fighting. It's us against them. We're a team. The three of us. That's it. Don't save those who don't deserve to be saved. Also remember, we aren't fighting for the light or dark. Don't comply to their orders. When the fighting is done, after Harry has defeated Voldemort-"

Hermione opened her mouth. "-He will, I know it. Anyway, I'm going to meet him. I want you two to come here. Wait in my bed, put protection charms. I will be here in no less than ten minutes. I promise. Afterwords we will escape. I'm thinking New York? In America. It's so big they won't find us."

Draco stared at me. "With m-muggles?"

Hermione shot him a dirty look. "Are we really back on this?"

"No, but I've never lived with Muggles. I won't fit in!" declared Draco. I snickered.

"We will help you survive." I said. I glanced at the clock and nearly fainted when I saw it was 7:20.

"Look, let-let's go to the Great Hall. Dinner is still going on." suggested Hermione. I patted down my rumpled hair and glanced at my outfit. I decided it would actually be easier to fight in.

"WAIT!" I said suddenly. They stopped. "Hermione, go to your dorm and pack up anything you want or need. Can you preform the undetectable extension charm?" She nodded.

"Good. I'll do Draco's. That way we can make a quick get a way. Bring your bags back to my bed." I said. They nodded and left. This is it, I thought.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" I whispered to Hermione. She shakily nodded. I glanced at my watch. 7:43.<p>

"You okay?" asked Draco. I gave a forced smile and nodded. Suddenly the lights went out. Someone screamed. The teachers stood up.

"What's going on?" I heard a fifth year Hufflepuff shout. I stood up, just as the oak doors swung open. Screams filled the hall as the Death Eaters swarmed in. The Dark Lord wasn't in sight. Suddenly a screech filled the hall.

_"YOU HAVE A HALF OF AN HOUR TO EVACUATE THE STUDENTS. GIVE ME HARRY POTTER, AND NONE SHALL BE HARMED. GIVE ME HARRY POTTER AND YOU SHALL BE REWARDED. FAIL TO DO SO AND YOU WILL BE SLAUGHTERED. A HALF HOUR." _

I groaned. Harry stood up, suddenly frantic. I knew it was time to act. I sprinted out.

"SOMEONE CATCH THEM!" shouted Dumbledore. I began to haphazardly throw curses behind me. I heard a few yelps. Hermione kept casting protection charms as we ran up the narrow tower, to Ron. I stared at the door and weighed my options. Hermione shoved me and I nearly screamed.

"BOMBARDA!" screeched Hermione. The door blew open, and Ron cautiously poked his head out.

"Voldemort is here! You have to fight!" shrieked Hermione, shoving a wand his way. I wondered where she got it, but shoved the thought aside. Together we ran back to the corridor, where students were quickly fleeing. I pulled Draco and Hermione back, letting Ron run off with the students.

"Come, we must stay back until absolutely necessary." I ordered. They were hesitant, but agreed. I knew that the teachers were looking for us. I knew we had to stay away.

"Oh god." whispered Hermione, upon hearing the screams of those being tortured. I sighed. I knew Voldemort would look for me. I knew he would be angry. I didn't care, after all he isn't my master.

* * *

><p>It was 9:00 now. I decided it was time to end it. I knew how to end it. No one else, no one, knew how to. Not even Harry, Draco, or Hermione, Dumbledore had the slightest of inklings but the old man died. Killed by Bellatrix. Who was then killed by Molly Weasley.<p>

"Come on." I said. I led them to Dumbledore's office, where I burst in. I ran to a glass case on the side. Inside was the sword of Gryffindor. That was how he was to kill him. Run him through that is.

"What is that for?" asked Hermione curiously.

"This," I paused for dramatic effect. ", is how Harry Potter is going to kill Voldemort."

She gasped as I tumbled down the stair. Instantly we were thrust into the action. I saw Harry with Ginny, fighting Death Eaters. I changed my appearence, to an unrecognizable girl. I ran up to him.

"Run him through." I hissed, shoving the sword into his hand. I saw Old Voldy dueling with McGonagall, Flitwick, and Slughorn all at once. I changed back to myself, and caught his attention.

"You!" screeched Tom Riddle. I did a small dance around him.

"Me!" I retorted.

"I trusted you! You were loyal!" shrieked Tom. I sneered.

"You were foolish Tom. Don't you get it? I only care about myself. And two other people. That's it. You're just a toy. I'm bored of you, so it's time for you to go." I said in a lofty voice. He grew even more enraged. I saw Harry creep up behind him.

"Goodbye Tom." I said softly. Harry raisied his arms and brought the sword down, through his back. The fighting ceased at the sickening sound. I stood there, wand poised. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Hermione and Draco sneak away. To my bed, I presumed.

"He's dead." declared Harry, as the body fell. I shook my head. In a moment, with a slash of my wand, he was in pieces. That was not enough though.

"Incendio." I spat. His remains caught fire, just as the Death Eaters grew into a frenzy. I felt someone grab my elbow, and I was pulled into an empty classroom.

"You know you're still going to prison." noted Harry Potter. I crossed my arms, a sneer gracing my face.

"When will you learn? This is all a game to me. I will always win. Always. I have more power than you could ever dream of. After tonight, you will never hear of Emma Potter. She is dead. I am not dead, but she is. I will carry on with my game. In a different location, with a different set of players and pawns. Yet, some will remain the same." I concluded. Harry stared at me. It was one of the first times I actually looked at my twin.

"But you see, I have you trapped now." replied Harry evenly. I gave a sadistic smile.

"No you don't. Harry, don't you see? This is just a game of manipulation. A never ending game. A game I can't lose. Because it's my game." I said airly. With a violent slash of my wand, he was out cold. I walked out of the room, my head held high. My chin was up as I climbed the stairs to my dorm.

"You ready?" asked Hermione. I smiled.

"A new game awaits." I declared. I had my best friend and boyfriend. What more could i need? Especially in the game of manipulation, where the stakes were too high to have too many too close. I closed my eyes as we apprated away. I was starting anew, and no one could stop me. After all, I was quite good at getting what I want. I mean seriously, I thrive on watching people get fucked over. But that's just what manipulation is, right? Getting fucked over. I was fucked over. Now, who else is gonna get fucked over? That's for me to decide. Only me. I'm the player, everyone else is merely a pawn. That's the game of manipulation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like I talked in circles in the last paragraph...oh well. Epilogue next. Sorry if this so called battle wasn't what you expected. To be honest, I really just wanted to get this story done with. So expect an epilogue soon. A day or two perhaps...  
>REVIEW. <strong>


End file.
